1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of surgical instruments. In particular, the disclosure relates to one or more surgical instruments controlled by a magnetic glove worn by a user for manipulating the one or more surgical instruments.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical instruments are commonly used in open and endoscopic surgical procedures to coagulate, cauterize and seal tissue. Such surgical instruments may typically include a pair of jaws that may be controlled by a surgeon to grasp targeted tissue, such as, e.g., a blood vessel. The jaws may be approximated to apply a mechanical clamping force to the tissue, and may be associated with at least one electrode surface to permit the delivery of electrosurgical energy to tissue. The combination of the mechanical clamping force and the electrosurgical energy has been demonstrated to join adjacent layers of tissue captured between the jaws.
Presently, many electrosurgical instruments are costly to manufacturers, hospitals, and patients, due to the number of parts present in these instruments. Such electrosurgical instruments have become more and more complex by including a plurality of different functions actuated by a plurality of different switches and/or buttons placed throughout the exterior surface of the instrument. The plethora of switches and/or buttons may detract the surgeon's attention from the surgery. Thus, a need has arisen for electrosurgical instruments that are cost effective, yet give surgeons the control and range of motion necessary to successfully perform a wide variety of medical procedures without causing unnecessary distractions during the surgical procedures.